Father and son
by Richard0
Summary: Kazuya wants to gain power but will Jin let him ?


Father and son , rivals.  
  
Kazuya Mishima was walking down fourth Harbor Street. His devil powers weren't increasing. He needed more power. "Hehehe, I wonder hmmm, yes Jin would be an excellent target than after taking my son's devil powers I can destroy my father." Said Kazuya and gave a smirk. He looked at an old man and then he revealed his devil powers to him. "Hello, old man" said Kazuya. "w-who are you?" he asked. "Hehehe, I am your worst nightmare" he said and fired a shocker attack at the old man. "NOOOO" said the old man. Kazuya turned back into his human form. He left his wings there and floated in the air. Seeing the man with blood gave Kazuya satisfaction. Then and idea struck into Kazuya's head. Kazuya made his way to a devil corporation he knew. The door was jammed and as the alarm sounded sixty devils appeared and fought Kazuya but after he finished with them not one of them was standing. He put them all in a bag and went in. "Dr. Mushoye, where are you?" demanded Kazuya. "Over here Kazuya" said a man. "First of all, get the devil track of Jin Kazama and his stats" said Kazuya. The doctor went to the computer and astonishing information appeared in front of Kazuya.  
  
Jin Kazama:  
  
Jin Kazama the half devil of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama has  
Lost his devil track, he has thrown away the devil within and has  
Trained to a weaker form. Kazama is happy because his devil powers  
Have been destroyed and hidden. Jin Kazama was once devil but now  
He is human he needs to unleash his devil powers with a great, power  
Head start.  
  
"What, Jin had lost his devil track." Said Kazuya ashamed of his own son. "Stupid kid" muttered Kazuya. "Mushoye, I need you to clone me" said Kazuya. "Mushoye and add these dead devil powers too." He said handing him the bag of dead devils. "Sure, Mr.Kazuya but well they will take a week to clone you" he said. "OK, fine, I'll do it" he said. In three days Kazuya was put in a tank and examined and copied. On the last day there was a call 'INTURDER ALERT'. Dr. Mushoye checked who it was from his monitor and then he realized it was Jin Kazama. "Kazuya, Kazuya" he yelled but Kazuya couldn't wake up he was to be asleep in the tank so that he would be cloned. Three devils came in front of Jin but Jin fought them. He broke the door and walked in. "JIN, get out" said Dr. Mushoye. "Whoever you are I don't care but I am here to destroy my father" said Jin. And he caught a glance of an evolving baby and his father. They resembled each other in tanks. There was another tank full of a red like liquid in a bottle with fatal lightning shocking around it. "NO Jin the operation is almost complete." Dr. Mushoye stepped in front of Jin but Jin ran and jumped over him. He observed the tank of which the baby lay. He gave it a powerful kick and the baby with the water came out. It was barely alive. Jin stared at it. He saw some lightning flash through its tiny fingers, suddenly Kazuya woke up. He saw Jin with the baby and unleashed his devil powers to free himself from the tank. "So finally you wake dear father" said Jin. Jin gave a tear as he saw his father. It was his own father that gave him life but he was evil. Kazuya stared at the baby by Jin's feet. Jin realized that the baby was precious to Kazuya and as much as he hated killing he stomped on the baby and killed it. Kazuya became a devil. "NOOOOOOOOO YOU RUINED MY PLAN FOR ULTIMATE POWER." Said Kazuya while Jin sat smirking. The fight began. Jin kicked and punched avoiding beams from his father's hand. He flew into the air and kicked him in the face but alas he was blasted to the wall. He felt himself losing his breath but he saw a bottle of green liquid saying LIFE. He drank it and felt himself reborn. Jin ran shouting and jumped into the air he his father a great punch that knocked him out. Jin was about to kill Kazuya when Mushoye appeared and gave the body the green liquid which Jin drank. The two ran away while Jin destroyed the corporation. When Kazuya and Mushoye were out of sight , Kazuya turned to Mushoye. "Goodbye doctor you failed me" he said and gave Mushoye death. Meanwhile... "I'll get you yet father you just wait and see" muttered Jin as a tear trickled down his face. 


End file.
